<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure and Pain by IvoryRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581900">Pleasure and Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven'>IvoryRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Beta Read, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a snarky comment about Voldemort finding tying people up "kinky."</p><p>Voldemort shows him how right he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Corona Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasure and Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon/pseuds/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon">Destiny_Of_A_Dragon</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge">CoronaChallenge</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry has this terrible habit of being sassy to people, even when in situations where he should very much not be. So, of course, when Voldemort ties him up in the middle of the final battle, Harry snaps back about how he shouldn’t be surprised he found something like this kinky.</p><p>Voldemort most definitely actually has that kink and, not realizing Harry wasn’t serious, decides to show Harry how much fun bondage can be.</p><p>He hadn’t intended this, but Harry was certainly not complaining.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry gritted his teeth. His wrists were rubbed raw from tugging and trying to escape. It hadn’t worked; he was still bound up, tied to a pole. Eyes blazing with anger, nothing to lose, he glared at Voldemort, who had been standing silently, watching him struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not surprised you find this kinky!” Harry shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Crimson eyes narrowed. “I see,” Voldemort said, “so that’s how it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort was drawing closer. Harry swallowed. This was it. Him and his big mouth! He’d mouthed off for the last time, and it was to poke fun at Voldemort’s surely nonexistent sexual life.</p><p> </p><p>What an embarrassing way to go.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort leaned over him. “Kinky, huh?” he murmured, his hands sliding onto Harry’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was sure he was about to be tortured to death.</p><p> </p><p>One of Voldemort’s hands left Hary’s hip and trailed onto his chest, cold, long white fingers leaving trails of cool, almost tickling as they crept up Harry’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry squeaked. This wasn’t torture! What was this? What-</p><p> </p><p>His frenzied thoughts were cut off when Voldemort captured his mouth in a possessive, bruising kiss, making his intentions crystal clear.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t what Harry had meant by that snarky comment! He hadn’t realized Voldemort would - actually take action - but Harry had said…</p><p> </p><p>The hole he was in was far, far deeper than was Voldemort’s tongue shoving its way into his throat. Harry began to gag, and only when he began to feel dizzy from oxygen loss did Voldemort pull away.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” said Voldemort. “I do find this kinky. So do you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not!” objected Harry, but even as the words left his mouth he realized that fear wasn’t the predominant thing he was feeling. He shook his head to clear the odd sensation; surely; Voldemort had him under a spell or enchantment to have his wicked way with him?</p><p> </p><p>Even that didn’t terrify him as it should! In fact, he savored the idea, imagining how their sweat-slicked bodies would pull together, a brutal and brilliantly devastating end to a fairy-tale story.</p><p> </p><p>Goddamnnit, he did find it kinky!</p><p> </p><p>Not that he had to confess this to Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>The older man chuckled darkly, pressing into Harry’s body and once again shoving his mouth on Harry’s. “You will take me,” he muttered against Harry’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Harry moaned, ever so slightly. And from the stiffening he felt from Voldemort, all over his body, but mostly concentrated in a certain area - the man had heard.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord pulled away from Harry, leaving the Boy-Who-Lived with swollen, bruised lips and dark red cheeks, on display for anyone who should happen to be walking past.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort pulled his wand from his robes. Harry had to shake his head to clear the thought of the other pale, long thing the Dark Lord could have brought out - (was it pale? Was it long? Surely the Dark Lord didn’t have hemipenes, even if he did have no nose… that was just too far.)</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort waved his wand, the ropes tightening around Harry’s already-raw joints, then manhandling - or should that be ropehandling? - him around. He was suspended in the air, pain shooting from all the places the rope touched him, filling his body with useless adrenaline.</p><p> </p><p>There was something wet on his neck. Breath made the wetness go cold.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Merlin. Harry didn’t need to look to know Voldemort had just licked him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you - what are you doing?” Harry choked.</p><p> </p><p>“Adding to your meager education,” Voldemort hissed in his ear. The man’s voice was cold, but the effect it had on Harry was quite the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t realized just how wonderful the silibant syllables felt when heard up close, slipping from Voldemort’s serpantine tongue and filling the air.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shivered, body vibrating with pleasure, not fear.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort lunge at him, sucking on his neck, working his way up to conquer Harry’s lips in a slippery battle of lips and tongue. Harry’s cheeks grew red with embarassment when Voldemort’s teeth pierced his lip and salty blood leaked between them. The taste of his own blood, the subtle sting of the cut only excerbated the pleasure of the experience.</p><p> </p><p>Voldermort’s hands ran down Harry’s body, slipping under the waistline of his jeans and coming tantalizingly close to the curve of his bum. Harry let out a shaky breath; the older man’s teasing already had him dying to give in to his arousal.</p><p> </p><p>And this was Voldemort! The Dark Lord! He shouldn’t be feeling this way!</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the wrongness felt right.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort circled him, thumbs still inside Harry’s jeans. When he reached the zip, he pulled it down and undid the button, leaving nothing to hold the jeans up but Harry’s admittedly plump bum.</p><p> </p><p>A mixture of fear and excitement swept through the Boy-Who-Lived, starting from the points where Voldemort’s fingers touched his skin and spreading to encompass his whole body.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re completely under my control,” whispered Voldemort, the silibant hiss music to Harry’s ears. As if to demonstrate his point, he gave an experimental shake of the ropes holding Harry up, smirking at Harry’s pained hiss.</p><p> </p><p>How wrong it was that the pain only made the pleasure better. But it did, and he yearned for more.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch me,” pleaded Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to what?” Voldemort’s red eyes were alight with something akin to lust. “You’ll have to say it louder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Touch me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Louder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Touch me!” begged Harry, trying to propel himself closer to the snakefaced man, cursing as he only slipped away. The rope against his bare skin hurt so good - but he needed Voldemort’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it again!” Voldemort had a gleeful expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch me!” Harry cried.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort reached out, caressing Harry’s cheek. “Is that what you wanted, my dear horcrux?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried not to let Voldemort on to his surprise, but the man’s next words confirmed his suspicion that he had failed.</p><p>“Oh, I know. Don’t worry, you will not die today. You are a pretty boy, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>That was that, then. He’d failed. The Wizarding World was doomed.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort’s hands were on his hips again, pushing the jeans down! Harry closed his eyes to better enjoy the sensation of the Dark Lord undressing him.</p><p> </p><p>“You need me,” said Voldemort lowly. “Admit it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stayed stubbornly still.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort whipped the jeans off Harry’s legs and dragged his boxers down, leaving him naked from the waist down, strung up somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.</p><p> </p><p>“Admit it,” hissed Voldemort, running a long, white finger down Harry’s member.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you!” Harry burst out. “Happy?”</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort’s fingers crept around Harry’s hips, pulling his bumcheeks apart. Harry felt cool air against his arsehole before Voldemort’s finger was circling him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine.” Voldemort whispered, walking to the other side of Harry. There was rustling, and then Voldemort was poking… something at Harry’s hole.</p><p> </p><p>Harry arched his back in pleasure, keening out at the pain that caused, as Voldemort forced his way inside. It hurt. It hurt.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt!</p><p> </p><p>It felt so good.</p><p> </p><p>“More,” he begged breathlessly. “Please, more…”</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort thrust his length further in, and Harry could hardly believe how full he felt. The searing pain in his hole to was like sparks on brushwood.</p><p> </p><p>And then Voldemort was pulling out, and thrusting again, and his length hit something that made Harry see stars.</p><p> </p><p>Worlds of pain.</p><p> </p><p>A universe of pleasure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>